The invention is directed to improvements on a fuel injection device for internal combustion. In a fuel injection device of this kind, which is known from EP 0 657 642, the high-pressure fuel source is comprised of a high-pressure fuel pump, which delivers fuel from a low-pressure chamber into a high-pressure accumulation chamber, which is connected by way of pressure lines to individual injection valves that protrude into the combustion chamber of the engine to be supplied, wherein the common pressure storage system (common rail) is kept at a particular pressure level by means of a pressure control device. In order to control injection times and injection quantities, an electrically controlled control valve is provided to each of the injection valves and controls the high-pressure fuel injection with its opening and closing. The control valve in the known fuel injection device is embodied as a 3/2-way valve that connects a pressure conduit, which feeds at the injection opening of the respective injection valve, to the injection line leading from the high-pressure source or to a relief line into a low-pressure chamber.
Since the 3/2-way control valve in the known fuel injection device is actuated directly by the actuator of an electromagnet, the known fuel injection device has the disadvantage that the stroke of the valve member of the 3/2-way control valve and therefore the control effectiveness of the valve is limited. With the known fuel injection device, due to the use of an electromagnet, it is particularly difficult to achieve a high switching speed, especially if the intent is to use this device for the injection of a small pre-injection quantity and then a large main injection quantity via the fuel injection valve, therefore the control valve must consequently be opened and closed twice for this procedure.